fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Legends' Rage: Episode 20
In a dark room, with not a light on, a pile of Bakugan lays in a box. The box is labeled “Wolfie’s Meals” and is being dug through by an anonymous person... ???) *Picks a Haos Bakugan up* No. *Chucks it away* ( The Haos Bakugan bounces off the wall and into a trashcan ) ???) *Picks a Ventus Bakugan up* Nope *Throws it away* ( The Ventus Bakugan lands into a box ) ???) *Picks up a Darkus Bakugan* Nah. *Tosses it away* ( The Darkus Bakugan lands into the same box as the Ventus Bakugan ) ???) *Picks up a Aquos Bakugan* Purf - WOOF! *Shoves the Aquos Bakugan into his mouth and runs out of the room on his two hands and two feet* In the trashcan, the Haos Bakugan opens out of its ball form... ??? 2) …*Floats out of the trashcan* This is not Corper nor is this home...Where am I? On a battlefield, in Wolf’s hiding place, Wolf speaks with Wolfie. Wolfie is awaiting the arrival of her next meal, breakfast... ( Wolfie scratches the hard ground beneath her ) Demenatic Wolfie) I’M HUNGRY, WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST?! Wolf) Wolfie, it’s coming. Demenatic Wolfie) Oh, it better be coming...I’m starving! Wolf) Wolfie, you should know better than this...Only the weak starve...Are you WEAK?! Demenatic Wolfie) I know, Master Wolf. Wolf) And you’re no Volf and I’m no Wolfgang. You’re Demenatic Wolfie, the master of all Bakugan...You’re at the top of the food chain...Just like me. ( Stomps can be heard in a hallway coming into the room ) ( Wolfie’s tongue comes out of her mouth ) ( The stomps get louder and louder, until Johnny enters the room ) Johnny) *Rubs against Wolf’s leg* WOOF! *Spits out an Aquos Bakugan* Wolf) Good boy! *Pats Johnny’s head* Now, did you close the door this time? Johnny) WOOF! Wolf) Did you? Johnny) WOOF! Demenatic Wolfie) *Begging* Breakfast?! *Wags tail and opens mouth* Johnny) WOOF! Wolf) DID...YOU....CLOSE...THE DOOR?! Johnny) No. Wolf) *Head twitches* What did you say? Johnny) No...I didn’t close the door...Wolfie...She wanted her food... Wolf) WHAT DID I EXPLAIN TO YOU ABOUT LEAVING THAT DOOR OPEN?! Johnny) Th -''' '''Wolf) I REALLY DON’T *Kicks Johnny’s head* CARE! *Kicks Johnny’s stomach* I TOLD YOU TO CLOSE IT AFTER YOU’RE DONE! *Stomps on Johnny’s head* WHY CAN’T THAT GET THROUGH TO YOU?! ( Crystal stops at the door ) Johnny) *Head is bleeding* I... Wolf) WOLFGANG, WHY CAN YOU NOT LISTEN! *Kicks Johnny’s head very hard* ( Johnny’s head gushes blood ) Wolf) Wolfgang, you’ll never learn...NEVER LEARN, YOU STUPID KID! Crystal) DOGGY! *Runs into the room* Wolf) … Crystal) *Runs up to Johnny* Doggy, you alright?! Wolf) *Kicks the Aquos Bakugan away* D*MN IT! Crystal) Doggy?! Wolf) IT WAS A STUPID DOG ANYWAYS! Crystal) D= Johnny) … … ...woof Crystal) DOGGY! *Hugs Johnny* ( The Aquos Bakugan crashes onto the ground, coming out of its ball form ) Demenatic Wolfie) SWEET MEAL! Aqurrias) … Demenatic Wolfie) *Drools* THIS IS GREAT! *Disappears* Aqurrias) …*Gets knocked onto the ground* Demenatic Wolfie) *Appears* THIS SHALL BE DELICIOUS! *Bites Aqurrias’ lower-left leg* Aqurrias) RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *Rolls over, slamming Wolfie onto the ground* ( Wolfie turns to black spheres ) ( Aqurrias rolls onto his belly, squashing many black spheres ) Wolf) … ( Aqurrias’ two large panels on his back charge ) ( Wolfie’s head, however, forms beside Aqurrias’ neck ) ( Aqurrias slams his tail onto the ground, squashing some black spheres ) Demenatic Wolfie) AWOOOOO! *Bites Aqurrias’ neck* Aqurrias) AAAAHHH! *Rolls over* ( Wolfie’s head gets squashed ) ( All black spheres, squashed or not, roll under Aqurrias’ back ) ( Aqurrias’ body lifts off the ground as Wolfie reforms ) ( Wolfie’s head body reforms ) ( Aqurrias’ panels close on Wolfie in an almost hexagon formation ) ( Wolfie’s tail reforms ) ( Aqurrias rolls onto his belly ) ( Wolfie’s legs finish reforming ) ( Aqurrias’ final two panels of Aqurrias’ slabs of armor finish the hexagon off and lock Wolfie in ) Wolf) Huh. ( Aqurrias’ panels, all blue, disperse blue sparks ) ( Wolfie’s body glows sapphire-blue, with sparks of electricity hopping around ) Aqurrias) This maybe my last fight, but I’m not going down without using everything I have! Demenatic Wolfie) Sssssh, food, ssssssssh. Aqurrias) I don’t obey you. ( Wolfie twirls, bringing in heavy winds ) ( Sapphire-blue light shines too bright to see Wolfie ) ( Black spheres, however, start to shoot out of the sapphire-blue light from any direction ) ( Aqurrias lowers his head to the ground and fires Wolfie out in a sapphire-blue beam ) ( Black spheres continue to shoot out, as Wolfie twirls ) ( The beam closes in on the wall, but suddenly makes a U-turn ) Aqurrias) I expected that...*Jumps and flips so his armor faces the beam* ( The beam speeds up ) ( Aqurrias’ head balances him in midair, while positioned on the ground ) BOOM! ( The beam crashes into Aqurrias ) ( Wolfie comes out of blue smoke ) ( Aqurrias falls onto the ground, behind Wolfie, with a huge hole in his body ) ( Wolfie’s tongue hangs out ) Wolf) *Claps* You may now eat. Demenatic Wolfie) YES! *Flies over to Aqurrias* ( Aqurrias tries rolling over, but Wolfie puts her paw on his neck and forces him down ) Aqurrias) Wolfie, don’t do this...Think about it... ( Wolfie, doesn’t think, and bites Aqurrias’ leg ) Aqurrias) RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ( Three black sphere wolf puppies form beside Wolfie ) ( Wolfie glares at them ) Black Sphere Wolf Puppies) Awooo! Demenatic Wolfie) MINE! *Throws Aqurrias into them* ( Aqurrias’ leg tears off his body, as he crashes into the black sphere puppies ) ( The black sphere puppies become black spheres and return to Wolfie’s body ) ( Aqurrias keeps going and crashes into the wall ) ( Wolfie pulls some of the meat off of Aqurrias’ torn leg ) Crystal) BYE DOGGY! *Pushes Johnny off the floor high above Wolfie and Aqurrias* ( Johnny falls until he eventually lands on Aqurrias ) ( Wolfie looks back at Aqurrias and Johnny ) Wolf) Good girl. ( Wolfie gets up ) Crystal) I did it for you, Daddy. ( Wolfie walks towards Aqurrias and Johnny, with Aqurrias’ leg hanging ) Legends' Rage: Episode 20 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''Thoughts? Comment below. '' ''Legends' Rage: Episode 21 Category:Legends' Rage Category:Wolf Category:Demenatic Wolfie Category:Crystal Category:Johnny Category:Aqurrias